


Future

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Title:** Future  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter!Gen  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Future  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry finally gets to look forward.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for Future at harry100 at Live Journal

Future

Future. There had been so few times in his life that he had been able to contemplate the word in relation to his own name. Future never held much hope. There had only been the present; the waiting to die. 

Despite the tragedy, the dark days, there was suddenly a bit of a light at the end of the tunnel. There was Ginny, whom he had certainly thought of during the past year, but even she did not seem all that important right now.

There was living, a time in which to look forward. That seemed to matter the most.


End file.
